


Bite Me

by Hieiko



Series: Snark and Passion [3]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mid - You're Welcome. Cordy's reaction to being bitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for livejournal community open_on_sunday's challenge: Unexpected.

"Spike." Cordelia grinned widely when she saw the blond vampire. "Well, well. I heard you weren't evil anymore, which kind of makes the hair silly."

Spike's face shifted into demonic features.

"Or nice?" Cordy amended. But Spike never even paused as he grasped her shoulders and sank his fangs into her neck.

She screamed as pain shot through her like lightning.

At first.

Time seemed to slow as she felt Spike ease his grip on her. Each draw of blood became a little less like a bite, and a little more like a kiss.

When Spike finally withdrew, Cordelia secretly lamented the loss of his touch.


End file.
